R5 One Shots
by R5inmysoul
Summary: Just a personalized one shot for some of my friends on here. I may take requests later on, but not right now.
1. Joanne

**HEY GUYS! So since JoeyKangarooGirl wrote a one shot for me, I am doing the same for her! Because she is really sweet and SHE'S TEACHING ME AUSSIE LINGO! So, I hope you like it Joanne! (I also paired you with the person I know you would want to be with the most! Hehehe)**

***JOANNE'S POV***

This was it.

Everything and everyone around me seemed to move in slow motion as the lights dimmed slightly. I heard a faint echoing of the crowd screaming out the name of the famous band that was about to grace the stage with their presence.

"R5! R5! R5! R5!"

I was chanting along with them, not as loud as I would have liked, but any louder and someone might here my accent.

I was stood off to the right of the stage, where I knew my favorite member would be any minute now. Dancing and singing and Shimmying along to the music all sexy like.

And the thought alone sent chills of excitement and nervousness climbing up my spine.

"There about to come one! I see them!" One girl in the back screamed loudly. As if on cue, they walked out and the screaming gorls where now roaring.

First was Ratliff. He sat at the drums and played a really cool beat for the rest to walk out in.

Then Rydel, and she stood behind her famous keyboard, hands in positions and ready to play.

Rocky came out next, much to some of the girls pleasure, and began playing a steady rythmn on his green guitar.

Ross was next, obviously the girls went insane! The second they saw him I was being yet again, pushed and shoved all over the place. I set my hands on the safety barrier in front of me just to remain steady.

Then, last but not least, Riker.

He walked out and for me it was in slow motion. With his bass slung around his back he lifted his arms up over his head, causing his shirt to ride up and a small strip of his toned stomach was revieled. I swooned in my head.

He then positioned his black bass, and they all burst out into Crazy 4 U. Every girl in the whole place was belting out every lyric on every beat. Some good, some not so good.

I wanted to sing along with them, but it was as if some unexplainable force in the universe had me glued to the spot. Eyes only resting on Riker, and the was he was dancing and singing on cue.

I've finally had the chance to come to America. My parents were beyond generous on buying me tickets to go see them in California, and we all made a mini vacation out of it, staying at a hotel right behind the venue they were playing at in San Diego.

So after wanting to see them, see _him_ for so long, I wasn't about to let singing and jumping around distract me.

As I was about to look away, make it seem like I had _some_ form of sanity and try to pay attention to one of the other members,

A pair of soft Hazel/Brown eyes met mine from up on stage. Riker's eyes.

He wasn't singing, it wasn't his cue to. He was just leaned back on one leg, playing his bass expertly and staring at me. Well, he could have been staring at anyone, but it sure looked like he was staring at me.

In fact, I noticed the longer he stared, the less focused he became. His hands on his bass slowing down, until they stopped all together. His eyes were in a trance, glazed over and staring in my own. And how could I not notice when he let his tongue slip out and run across his lips slowely.

"Riker?!" Rocky called into his microphone. They were right in the middle of Keep Away From This Girl and apparently it was Riker's turn to sing.

In an instant his eyes snapped away and regained his focus, he looked back to Rocky and said into the microphone, "Oh, sorry guys! Why don't we just start the song over?" As everyone nodded and began playing again, I saw Riker send a discreet half smirk half smile in my general direction. I couldn't help but return the favor, if it was even me he was staring at.

~0~

Two hours and many songs later I was walking out of the venue into the warm summer night air. They had another show to do tommorrow morning and didn't have time for a meet and greet. Which everyone was slightly disappointed about.

I had just started my treck back to the hotel via the long sidewalk that ran right to it, when I heard someone call out in the distance.

"Hey, wait up!"

Not knowing if the call was for me or not, I turned around and was face to face with Riker. You could only imagine my shock and delight. I mean,

RIKER ANTHONY LYNCH RIGHT INFRONT OF ME PEOPLE! CALL AN AMBULANCE AND HAVE THEM ON STAND BY CUZ' I MIGHT HAVE A HEART ATTACK!

Well, those were my current jumbled up thoughts anyway.

"Hey." I said shocking myself. Did I just speak to him?

"Hey!" He said back. There was a moment of awkward silence that followed.

"So, uh, What's up mate?" I said, stupidly letting my accent slip through. He noticed.

"Well, we were all done packing up, and I saw you heading to the hotel where we are staying at also, and I didn't want you to walk alone, so I thought I'd join you!" He said all happy and cheery like.

"Love the accent by the way," He added with a wink as we walked down the sidewalk. I blushed furiously and said a small, "Thanks." in the process.

"So, your Australian?" He questioned further.

"Yep. Flew all the way from Aussie to come see you in concert." I said non-chalantly.

"NO WAY! That is so awesome! We've never had _anybody _do that for us!" He said excited. We had reached the main lobby of the hotel now and the sudden outburst made the woman at the front desk jump a little. She then flicked her pin straight, died red hair over her shoulder and waved at Riker saying,

"Welcome back Mr. Lynch."

He just nodded to her and continued walking. We got in the elevator and when we both went to press the 3rd floor button, our hands touched. And it sent a shock of electricity up my arm and right into my heart.

Wow, that sounded girly. Bleh.

He never removed his hand though, instead, he slowely interlaced his longer, rougher fingers into mine, shocking me and bringing them to rest between us. He examined them for a moment, turning them slowely and rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"There was another reason I wanted to walk you back," He said.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"I wanted to meet you. I saw you in the crowd tonight, your the reason I messed up." He said softly yet bluntly. I blushed again.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that! But, my names Joanne."

"I'm not sorry. Your the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Your name matches you perfectly." He said all charming like. I blushed even redder this time and just as I was about to say something else, the elevator door opened.

We stepped out, he never did let go of my hand. But when I noticed our rooms where on the opposite ends of the hall, my face fell a bit.

"Well, unfortunatly we have to leave really early tommorrow. So I should probably get going." He said his face fell just like mine.

"Yeah. Me too." I said softly, trying to hide the disappointment.

"But, give me your cell and I'll give you my number and everything." He said cheering up. I took out my cell phone, opened up a new contact, and handed it to him just as he gave me his.

"By the way I-" He started saying but I cut him off, "I won't tell anyone. Aussies promise." He laughed a bit at that and handed me back my phone saying, "Thanks."

I pocketed my phone, and with a "By." I turned around to leave, only to be spun back around.

He stood nervous on his spot fidgeting a bit. Then, ever so slowely, leaned forward until his lips were placed gently on mine. His eyes had fluttered shut, as did mine, and his arms wrapped around my middle, as mine snaked up to his shoulders, but had ultimatly made their way up to his hair, just running through the soft silky strands that were there.

I pressed my lips a little harder onto his, and he smiled against mine. We worked our lips into a gentle rythmn, and I think that if neither one of us had places to be, we never would have stopped.

But, all to soon, I pulled away reluctantly, breathless and light headed. He pulled me into a soft, warm hug, and with one final, small kiss on my lips, he pulled away and asked,

"So, did you have a nice time?" He smirked

"Definatly. Best. Concert. Ever."


	2. Lauren

**Hey guys! Heres another one shot for Lauren aka ****_Harmonious Wolf._**** She reviewed on my first one about Joanne and said she was jealous cuz she loves Riker, so I made her one too! I hope you like it Lauren!**

***LAUREN'S POV***

"Lets go Kni-ights! Lets Go!" Was being chanted over and over again following two in- rythmn claps. I had just moved to Northridge, CA, which is right outside of LA. I've been here for about 3 weeks and haven't made any friends yet, so I thought I should go out and find a solution to that problem.

My solution was go to a High School football game and hope somebody would take pity on me and sit next to me.

So far, no such luck.

I looked down for the millionth time at the clothes I was wearing. A pair of medium washed skinny jeans with rips, my girl combat boots, a graphic "I 3 Sarcasm" tee in blue and my cropped jean jacket. I tugged on my fingerless gloves out of nervousness for the thousanth time and adjusted the glasses on my nose that were covering up my blue eyes. I started twisting the straight strands of brown hair with the red tint around my fingers, but then started playing with the R5 pick necklace hanging around my neck.

You see, I am a HUGE R5 fan. I've always had this daydream when I first moved here, that I would somehow bump into them and we would talk and become friends, but that was fantasy. And I am very good at sepereating fantasy from reality.

So thats why you could only imagine my delight, and utter shock when a group of rowdy teens clad in matching jean and leather assorted clothing sat down right behind me. They all had paint on their faces, and when I discreetly turned my head to get a better view, it was R5.

I gasped but quickly clapped a hand over my mouth and turned back around in my seat. They were all there. I had seen Rydel, Ross, Rocky, and even Riker!

I slowely turned back around to catch another glimpse of them all. I swear it was almost like I saw a glowing light behind them and choir singing. I discreetly scanned all of their faces, but my eyes stayed the longest on Riker.

He was wearing his glasses, and he had paint on his cheek, and it. was. sexy. I had to hold in my swoon.

"Hey! Are you a fan?" I whipped my head in the direction of Rydel's sweet and cheerful voice.

"Uh. yeah. How'd you know?" She smiled sweetly and pointed to the necklace. It was amazing that I hadn't fainted yet.

"I recognized the pick necklace. I haven't seen you around here before, did you just move?" She asked and all the Lynch boy's minus Rylands eyes fell on me. I thought I was daydreaming when I saw Riker get a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah. Three weeks ago. I came from Missouri." I said.

"Well, welcome to Cali." Riker said, speaking up for the first time and sending me a little wink.

~0~

Two hours and a tied football game later I was making my way out of the high school stadium and into the parking lot. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey!" I jumped at the sudden and familiar voice and turned my head to see Riker standing there breathless.

"Hey," I said somewhat suspiciously.

"I never got your name," He said with one of those million dollar smiles. It was so much nicer in person than on a computer screen.

"Lauren." He smirked.

"Cute name." I blushed again, and I felt it heat up my whole face. Riker didn't seem to notice though, and kept speaking.

"So, your new here. I thought you might like someone to show you around," He said all cool like. I laughed a bit.

"I would love that. Did you have someone in mind?" He smiled.

"Well, as a matter of fact I did. A very charming young man with some freaking dope blonde hair and he happens to be in a band you like." He said.

"Well, I hope it's not the bassist. He has a reputation of being a dork." I couldn't resist, he was just acting to cocky for me. Plus, I love sarcasm.

"Really? I heard he was pretty cool. And good looking," He added with a smirk. I shrugged my shoulders

"Ah, he's pretty good looking I guess." I said.

"Awesome, because he thinks your not so bad, yourself." It was my turn to smirk now. I pulled out my phone and opened up a new contacts, handing it to him.

"Really now? Well, would you mind giving me his number?" He smiled and took it, then handed me his phone with a new contact open.

"Only if you give him the pleasure of having yours." I laughed and handed his phone back to him when I was done.

When he handed my phone back to me I pocketed it immediatly.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said back. It suddenly got awkwardly quiet and I took a step back.

"So-" I said pointing to my car right behind me. "-I guess I'll see ya around." I opened the car door and got in. The window was open and he came up and leaned on it.

We stared into eachothers eyes for a moment, and I couldn't tell you who initiated it first, but in two seconds flat our lips were presses together in a kiss that left me breathless.

"Yeah, I guess you will. See ya tommorow?" He said slightly breathless.

"See ya tommorrow." I confirmed.

**Alright, other than the ending being kinda weak, what'd you guys think? Lauren I hope you liked it!**


	3. Joanne 2

**Alright Joanne, I'm about to teach you what REAL story telling is. You wanted a battle, you won a war. So PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH! -Not really, but you can read this story if you wanna- **

***JOANNES POV***

So, here I was, sitting all alone on the single's bench at my high school prom. The blue and green tinted lights danced all across the gymnasium and the streamers and disco ball hang lifelessly from the ceiling. The lovey- dovey cliche high school sweethearts swayed together out on the dance floor.

And he was out there with her.

My best friend, Riker Lynch, was out on that dancefloor dancing with the most manipulative, snobby, and meanest girl in the whole freakin' school, Quinn. It was no suprise that he went with her, I mean come on, he's the hottest guy in school, she's the queen bee, perfect fit right?

Wrong. She was NOT good for him, or good ENOUGH for him.

_'oh and you are?' _My mind sneered at me. _'Well, no. But I could have atleast pretended to be happy if he had asked somebody else, since he wasn't gonna ask me' _It answered back. Yes, you are correct. As cliche as it sounds,

I'm in love with my best friend.

So it is only exceptable and reasonable that I be bitter tonight. For good reason too. 1. I had no date, but that's not really a good reason because I didn't want one. And 2. Riker and I had sort of a, falling out earlier this week. I'll tell you what happened before you ask Riker and get a completely different story.

It all started when he started dating-_her. _We'd always eat lunch together out in the courtyard, we always brought peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches, but would always switch and eat the other while we shared a can of Pepsi and some chips. That all stopped when he started forgetting or blowing me off to go sit with Quinn and her cheerleader friends. That was kind of okay, I thought. We always had after school and our shared part time shift at mom's indoor rock climbing place to hang out and talk. But he was always on the phone with her or hanging out with her instead. He'd come up to me and basically beg for me to cover for him at work too. That started to tick me off, but whatever, I was trying to be a good friend.

But I couldn't shake this feeling that something was right in there 'budding relationship'. Call it woman's intuition or jealousy, but it bothered me still. So I decided to follow Quinn around after school a bit one day, nothing creepy, just walking behind her, incase she was up to no good.

And boy was she ever.

I caught her locking lips and basically sucking the face off of the star quarter back, Blake. It gagged me to no end and left me scarred for life to be honest. I high- tailed it out of there before she caught me.

I really wanted to skip home happily to myself and tell Riker the news ASAP, but something stopped me.

What kind of friend would I be if I did that? Sure, he needed to know, and I planned on telling him, but I couldn't do it out of the hope that he would dump her and come crawling back to me, that would be selfish and downright cruel to think of. And I mean, he really seemed into her, this would crush him.

I did end up telling him, yesterday in fact. I did it very gently too. Got him a can of Orange Cream Soda;his favorite. Dragged him to our favorite spot in the park underneath the tall Oak tree; and then decided to tell him.

This is how he responded.

"_I can't BELIEVE your so jealous of my relationship that you would go and make up a LIE like that._" Needless to say, things escalated very quickly from there. My temper got the better of me, and instead of him unintentionally not talking to me like the two weeks he had been dating her, this time it was intentional.

Back to the present.

He was looking at me ever so often as he was out on the dancefloor, maybe he was starting to feel a bit guilty. Maybe he felt pity for me. I couldn't help but stare back. Once you look into his eyes, it's much like a car crash, you couldn't bare to look away. My black and white bandaged stripe dress with the black bubble skirt was hanging lifelessly on me. I had decided to dress my personality, and went sort of- dark. Knee high black converse boots instead of the ridonculous stilleto's every other girl was wearing, my brown hair had been curled with the straightening iron and lay in beachy waves across my shoulders with a black headband in it that had a feather flower thing on it. And my make up was simply some cherry chap stick. I hate make- up.

I looked back up from my lap to see Riker and Quinn having some what of a- heated discussion- in the far corner of the gym. I perked up a bit at this. Quinn went to put her manicured fingers on his shoulders but he threw them off and walked out. I saw her pouting and stomped her pretty little foot before turning around and rejoining her friends.

I was conflicted, do I go out there and see if he's alright? Or do I give him some space?

I decided on the first one.

I immediatly ran out of the gym and into the cool night air, rubbing my bare shoulder's as I did and mentally slapping myself for not bringing my jacket. I jogged up the sidewalk until I saw him in my sight and called out.

"Riker!"

He turned around and I noticed the hurt, pain, and guilt in them. I reached him and was now looking up into his eyes.

"What happened?" He gave me the 'duh' look, like how he always does when he's slightly angry and said,

"You were right, that's what happened! She'd been cheating on me ever since we got together!" I stood there, shocked and stiff. When he rolled his eyes and started walking away that's when I snapped out of it and jogged a few steps to keep up with his quick pace.

"So what now? Did you dump her?" I asked. I couldn't help the hope that traveled in it.

"Yep. It's officially over." He stopped and turned to look at me, with a guilty spark in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Roo. I should have listened when you told me." I sniffled and looked down.

"What you said really hurt, Rikes. I can't believe you thought I would go and make up something like that. Just to 'ruin your life' or whatever." He put his hand on my shoulder and crained his neck down to look at me.

"Please forgive me, Roo. I can't stand you being mad or sad. And worse; at me." There was desperation laced in his voice.

"But you were right. I was jealous." I looked into his eyes again, and got sucked into them.

"Ah, Roo. There's no need to be jealous. You'll find someone someday." I couldn't help but pick up on the flecks of unsureness and dread in his voice.

"Maybe I will-" I started, and his face dropped a bit "- But I know who I want. And I don't know if he feels the same."

He looked down a bit and sadly mumbled, "Oh. Who is he? He must be a really great guy."

"He is." I hinted more.

"So, who is he?" He asked again. I got nervous again and swallowed the lump in my throat that was starting to hurt.

"You."

He looked up with a brand new light on his face. He began to smile a 'million dollar smile' that made my heart jump.

"M-me?" He asked shocked. I nodded.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Why not?" I grabbed his hands this time. "Rikes, your my best friend! Your the one that knows everything about me! You understand me better than anyone else! Why wouldn't it be you?"

"So, what are you saying?" He asked. I smiled and looked down, but looked into his eyes when I said it.

"I love you." As I waited for his response, the cold finally caught up to me. I rubbed my shoulder's again and he took off his jacket.

When he placed it around my shoulders, he pulled me in and bent his neck down as mine went up a bit. As our lips met, it felt like an array of colors were exploding inside me. His lips were soft and warm, and they moved in this dangerously slow rythmn that sent chills from my feet to the very top of my head. His arms snaked around my waiste and picked me up, spinning me around as mine went into his hair. My knee's went weak underneath me and I collapsed into his arms, where he had me nestled and safe. The fire inside me was enough to warm my whole body up, and when we finally parted I didn't need the jacket anymore.

Breathless and dazed he uttered the words I've been imagining of hearing since the day we started middle school up until now.

"I love you too, Roo."

We kissed again then went back inside, everyone on the floor stared at us as we slow danced to "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat. Some wore expressions of shock while some wore expressions of happiness. Quinns fury filled one was absolutely hilarious. As they announced prom Queen and King, it wasn't a shock that Riker won king. As he wore his crown they announced Queen. And to my absolute shock, horror, and pleasure, I had won.

As I was crowned and Riker and I did our slow dance, he whispered in my ear, "Joanne, you will always be my queen. Thank you for making this the best night of my life." I smiled and kissed him saying, "Anytime."

**Meh, the cheesy ending was on purpose LOL. Joanne, I hope you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any people, places, or anythign else you may recognize. **


	4. Lora

**Hey guys! I'm back! Okay, this Riker one shot is for the amazing and lovely Lora aka Mayzing. She has been my Best Fan Fiction Friend for a while now and is the co- author of our story, "Anything You Want: The Ultimate Riker Lynch Love Story" Which you can find on her profile;) She has seen R5 about, three times I think, and this story is based off the wonderful experiance she had with them at Milwakee on their little 3M tour. So Lora, I hope you like it!**

***LORA'S POV***

Alright, Lora. Breathe, just breathe. This isn't your first concert, it's your third. You'll be fine. Just. Stay. Calm.

I was currently at an R5 concert in Milwakee. I've been to Chicago and Madison. I didn't really get a good fan experience at Chicago, but I got a hug from Riker in Madison. I was hoping this concert would be a little different, that is, if they remembered me.

I looked down to the purple and black skirt I was wearing with my black jacket over it, straightening it out and running my fingers through my hair. I was currently at the VIP Soundcheck Party, but in the back. As R5 came onto the stage, every girl in the building screamed. I was just sort of clapping and cheering a little bit. I saw Riker scan the crowd, waving at whoever he saw. He saw me, his face flashed with recognition, and he took out his microphone.

"Hey! Lora, right?" He said into it. Everyone stopped and stared at me. I just nodded and waved, wondering why my cheeks had gotten so warm suddenly.

It's because he remembered me.

"Awesome! Good to see you again!" He said then went back to whatever he was doing; setting up his bass. A few girls asked how I knew him, I simply said I've been to two other concerts and met them. They seemed to take that as a legitimate excuse and left me alone.

I didn't say anything during the whole concert. Just stood there and stared. I was amazed at how calm I was. During the Question and Answer I caught Riker staring at me a bit, it's probably nothing though. He could've been staring at anybody around me, but most definatly not me. What reason is there for him to stare at me?

All too soon, after a few funny questions from the audience and equally hilarious answers from the band, Stormie came up behind me and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Alright guys! Picture time! Put your hearts up!" We did as we were told and after she snapped the picture, everyone lined up to get their own personal picture with the band.

Alright, just don't get embarressed over the littlest things. Just stand where they ask you to, take the picture, then walk away. I really hope they ask me to stand next to Riker...

"Next!" The security guards voice rang out. Oh crap, that was me. I shyly walked over to the band. Riker smiled and nodded at me and I returned it, before getting inbetween Rydel and Ross for the picture. Rydel had her arm on my shoulder as did Ross. Gosh, he's only a few inches taller than me...

"Good to see you again, Lora. Riker talks about you alot." Rydel whispered in my ear as she hugged me then I had to leave. What? Riker talks about me? That's strange.

~0~

Two hours later, I was walking out of the venue with my mom, sister, and best friend. It was the best day of my life, and I got Riker's bass pick too. I just.. I don't know. I had this feeling that maybe there should be something _more _tonight. Like I wanted something else to happen. I couldn't help the sad little sigh that escaped my lips.

"What's wrong Lora?" My mom asked me as we walked to the car. I shook my head. "I don't know, mom. I guess I just wanted something more to happen tonight." I answered. She nodded then thought for a moment.

"Ok, tell ya what. We're in no rush to get home, let's drive around to the backstage entrance, and when they all come out, we'll crack the music up." My sister, best friend, and I immediatly perked up then ran to the car. I hopped in the driver's seat and went through all the songs on my IPod until I got to my R5 songs.

"Alright, here we go." Mom said, pulling up to the door and parking. We waited. For what felt like an eternity, but was really only about ten minutes until Mark and some stage crew and managers came out.

"Turn it up Lora!" My sister and Best Friend yelled. I rolled down the window and pressed 'play'. Say You'll Stay blasted through the speakers and they all turned to look at us. Mark smiled and waved but the crew just looked confused. I laughed a little.

After a little while R5 came out. Rydel skipped and danced to the tour bus listening to our music, while Ross, Ratliff, and Ryland were talking to some friends close to our car that had come to see them.

Rocky and Stormie had come out next, and boy oh boy did I about have a heart attack. They stopped and talked to us for a while, then Rydel came bouncing up eating a bag of baked cheeto's and said, "Boy, you guys are playing some awesome music over here." We laughed and talked for a little bit then my sister asked, "So, Rocky and Riker write ALL of your songs?" Rydel laughed a bit and said, "Yup. Riker and Rocky are our songwriters..."

Oh yeah, where is Riker?

I immediatly looked around and couldn't see him. A second later the backstage doors flew open again and he walked out, snuggled up in his coat. As mom and Stormie were laughing and talking like old friends, he walked over to their side and said hello. I waqs blushing immensly just from being in such close proximity.

"Oh, Lora! Too bad you didn't sit on this side!" My mom teased. I looked over and saw Riker smirk and wink before walking over to my section.

"Ooh! Riker she likes you! She likes you!" My best friend and sister started chanting once I had rolled my window down. "Shut up, guys!" I had whispered fiercly. He chuckled a bit.

"So, did you guys enjoy the show?" He asked. We all nodded and continued to tell him what our favorite parts where. "And what was your favorite song, Lora?" He asked. "Take you There." I answered. He smiled and said, "That was my favorite too."

"Oooohhhhh" The two in the backseat and my mom started saying. I blushed. He laughed.

"I like your friends." He said.

"Yeah well, they may not be for long." I said quietly so only he could hear. He laughed some more. I don't know how it happened, but my playlist changed from R5 to "Say You Like Me" by We The Kings.

Upon hearing the song, Ross, Rocky, and the rest of them danced over. "Do you want to dance, Lora?" Riker asked me, then proceeded to open up my car door.

"Sure." I said quietly. My sister and Best Friend were also dancing, but taking turns between Ryland, Rocky, and Ross. Ratliff and Rydel had started dancing too.

He one arm around my back and the other had a light grip on mine. My mom flicked the headlights on so we could see. He laughed a little quietly.

"What?" I said chuckling too.

"Nothing, it's just. I haven't stopped thinking about you since our first Chicago show." He answered shyly. I blushed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?" I asked in shock.

"Because I think that your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said simply. I blushed harder and looked down at my shoes.

"I'm not beautiful, Riker. Their are thousands of other girls you've seen at your shows. A majority has to be prettier." I said. He put his finger under my chin and made me look into his eyes.

"Maybe to somebody else. But not to me." He bent his neck down a bit, and I stretched mine up and then suddenly we were kissing. I was kissing Riker Anthony Lynch, who I thought would never look at me twice. I couldn't believe this.

I fluttered my eyes closed and melted into it. Enjoying every second of it before we had to break away. He put his number in my phone, as I returned the favor and he promised me he'd try to come around here as much as possible.

We have currently been dating for two months.

**Sucky ending, sorry Lora:( Hope you liked the rest of it though!**

** Thanks for reading!**


	5. Mia

**this is a one-shot for Musicgirl400! And her favorite is Rocky, and their aren't NEAR enough Rocky stories or one shots so I'm gonna change that! I hope you like it Musicgirl400! I don't remember if you gave me an eye color or not, so I just made one up:D**

***ROCKY'S POV***

Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Ross, Ryland and I were all getting loaded up into our white van, getting ready to go to a water park to try and beat this intense California heat. I was just getting ready to climb in as well, when the phone in my pocket buzzed, signaling a new text. I stopped what I was doing and fished it out, switching it on and reading the text from my best friend, Mia.

_Hey, i'm not ready yet, could you all wait for 10-15 more minutes? -M _

I smiled and laughed quietly at the text, typical Mia. "Hey guys! M isn't ready yet! Can we wait like, ten or fifteen more minutes?" I asked the rest. I heard a few small groans but an overall "sure" from the rest. I smiled and texted back their answer. We all sat in the van, and since we didn't want to run out of gas by keeping the A/C on, we just opened all the doors and rolled down the windows. I was sitting in the floorboard with my legs hanging out of the sliding door, thinking about what I was always thinking about.

Mia.

She was my best friend, the kind of friend that's closer to me than my siblings, the kind of friend that knew everything, and I mean _everything _about me. Like my nightmare's, and my dark thoughts, and everything that's wrong with me. But for as long as I could remember, I've had more than friend feelings for her. Since the moment I saw her and her fiery red hair, that matched her personality, and those mesmerizing deep, emerald eyes, I knew I was in love with her. I still remember when we first met. We were both in the Fender store, I needed a new guitar for tour, she was just looking. She had on black skinny jeans with studs on the pockets, tucked into a par or ankle high combat boots, also with studs on the heel. A short capped sleeved, blue "Rock n' Roll lives, shirt on with a leather slightly studded vest hang on top. Her red hair was down, and well- brushed I guess. Because it didn't look like it was carefully curled or straightened like all the other prissy California girl's hair was. I noticed the guitar she was looking at- and smiled. It was the original Fender 1954 Stratocaster in the blonde color, double finger boards and they kept it in a glass display case. I don't exactly know how it happened- but we had started talking. We talked for hours in that one spot, about anything and everything. It was really easy to keep a conversation going with her. After a while I was excited to find out she lived on the same street as me, and we've been hanging out everyday for the past four years.

I would have asked her out months after we met, when my confidence was built up, but she had a boyfriend. Then they broke up, and she got another one- who is still her current one, and they seemed pretty serious. I've only met him a handful of times, and I hated to say it- but he was perfect for her. And I decided then that I'd keep my feelings inside, and would be happy having her in my life as my closest friend.

"Rocky? Rocky? ROCKY?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at the person who was talking to me- Ratliff.

"Yeah?" I asked. He gestured to the phone in my hand.

"It's been buzzing for five minutes!" He said. I quickly turned it on and saw I had four new messages. All from Mia.

_I'm not gonna be ready in time- go without me. -M _Was what the first one she sent was. I decided to read the rest until I replied.

_Umm, Rocky? Luke just texted me- he said it's over between me and him..-M _I hated to admit it but my heart leaped for joy a bit, and I read the rest.

_He said there was someone else- and has been for a year. He said he "didn't have the heart to tell me" so he was seeing her behind my back the whole time. -M _Now my inside's started boiling with subtle rage.

_Can you come over? -M _This one was sent just a minute ago. I quickly stood up, put the phone in my pocket, and told the other's to go without me and then ran as fast as I could down the sidewalk.

***MIA'S POV***

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. That was the only emotion I could feel at the moment as I layed face down on my bed, a pillow tucked underneath my arms for support, and suprisingly dry, just like my eyes and cheeks. I wasn't crying- the shock was still settled in.

A whole year? So half the time we had been dating- he was cheating on me? I don't know what made me more confused, the fact that he wouldn't tell me-

or the fact that it's not hurting as much as it should.

I guess I knew deep down that he was going behind my back, and I prepared myself for this. We should have broken up long ago, but we didn't for some reason. I wanted to- because I noticed that all the time spent with him, I was imagining it was Rocky right beside me instead of him. When we hugged, I imagined it was Rocky's arms around me. My dreams at night that should have been about him- were about Rocky. And it was driving me insane.

I guess I just figured it was a stupid little crush I would get over and there was no real reason to break up. I checked my phone to see if Rocky had texted me back yet, and to my dismay-he hasn't. Knowing Rocky he probably only read the first one and they all went to the water park already. He was probably splashing around- laughing and happy, flirting with any girl that passed by him in a showy bikini-

Ouch. I felt a knife through my heart at that one. I mean- I can't be suprised. Rocky's gorgeous and diserves someone so much more beautiful than me. He's only ever called me his best friend, one of the guys at that. That means there is nothing but platonic friendly feelings there.

The tears now began falling. And I couldn't help but laugh mentally. Here I should be crying at the boyfriend who just dumped me, but instead I'm crying at the relationship with my best friend that I never even had!

Maybe it's a sign? I mean, maybe I'm destined to be alone. My boyfriend cheated on me, my best friend who I really love doesn't feel the same. Maybe I'm just not lovable.

I heard the front door slam and heavy footsteps down the hallway until they reached my door and flung open. I snapped my head up in time to see Rocky standing there. He was panting and wearing his swim trunks and a white t-shirt. They weren't wet- had he not gone?

"Hey," He said immediatly going into 'comfort mode' sitting down on the edge of my bed and petting my hair. I sniffled and sat up, speaking as I wiped the tears away.

"I thought you had- already gone to the water park." I said hiccuping in the middle. He shook his head 'no'.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked gently, I shook my head and hugged into him, to which he promptly put his arms around my shoulders gently.

"There's nothing to talk about. He cheated on me, it is what it is." I said plainly.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked as he rubbed my arms. I mentally slapped myself- now the truth was gonna come out, and I'm not ready for that.

"Because it was my fault. I wasn't girly enough for him. I didn't watch the romantic chick flicks and snuggled into him. I didn't hold his hand out in public alot. I didn't try to dress up for him. and I should have." I said hiccuping with sobs again. He "sshhh"ed me in my ear soothingly.

"No. You shouldn't have done those things. Because then you wouldn't have been being yourself. And if he doesn't like you for you, and didn't even have the courage to break up with you instead of going behind your back, then he's the real one to blame." I buried my head deeper into his neck and sighed.

"I'm an awful person." I deadpanned.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because I don't feel bad or sad over our break up. I knew it was coming. I'm actually kind of happy and relieved, and that's what confuses me." I said. He pulled me back into arms length gently and ducked his head down so he could see my eyes.

"Then why are you really crying?" He asked. I looked everywhere but his eyes when I answered.

"Because I'm not lovable." I said. He let out a small chuckle and pulled me back into a hug, kissing the top of my head as he did.

"Mia, trust me. Your the most Lovable person I know." He said, and my spirits lifted a bit. Maybe there was a chance he did love me back, maybe I should take it? I pulled back from the hug and looked dead into his eyes.

"I need to tell you something," I started and waited for him to nod, knowing I had his full attention. "The whole time I was dating that coward, I realized something." He nodded for me to continue and I did. "I kept imagining it was you I was hugging, and you I would snuggle against. Everything he did I compared to you, and when we were together all I could think of was you. Rocky- I love you." I said and waited for his reaction. Except he was frozen solid to the spot, he wasn't breathing or blinking. That's when my nerves went into overdrive and I started rambling.

"I'm sorry I never should have said that! I just couldn't hold it in any longer and I know I just ruined our friendship and that was the last thing I wanted." I got up and made a move to leave the room, I slung the door open and made it all the way into my front yard until I heard him call after me.

"Mia wait!" I turned around with more fresh tears getting ready to fall. He jogged up to me and I stood there with my arms crosses infront of me. He didn't say anything at first, he just stood there looking into my eyes. And I immediatly thought he was trying to think of some polite way to let me down-

but instead, he kissed me. He grasped onto my arms, below my shoulders, and mine slowly untangled and found their way to his waiste.

We stood there kissing for a good five minutes until we felt ice cold water being sprayed on us at a powerful rate.

We immediatly jumped apart, cold and soaked to the bone, to see the rest of R5 and Ryland standing there with matching smirks. Riker was holding the hose, while Rydel and Ratliff were by the faucet.

"What was that for?!" Rocky yelped and wiped the water out of his eyes with his damp t-shirt. Which I just now noticed clung to his body and showed off a small six pack-

"We thought you two needed to be hosed down." Ross said and everyone burst into a laugh. They all pulled out a small bucket of water balloons and Rocky put his arms around me to sheild me as I clung to his middle. We were smiling and laughing, and at one point when the water wasn't being poured on us, I looked up too see Rocky with his long, brown locks stuck to his forehead, a giant smile on his face, and hazel eyes shining.

His eyes met mine and again, he bent down a bit, and we kissed softly again.

**Okay! This is my favorite by far! I think I'll turn these into Riker/Rocky one shots, just because I love both those dudes:D If you've been reading You Found Me, sorry for the lack of updates, I'm having trouble with the next chapter, but it'll be up as soon as I can! **


	6. Aashna

**K guys, back with another one-shot! This is for _jarlcarriers _and I really hope you like it! _SparkleshineSparkle _A.K.A Hope yours is next so just hang in there! Also, this is one for Ross! I'm probably gonna change the name of this story from Riker Lynch one shots to R5 one shots or something haha:D Requests will be open soon I promise! Otherwise, I'll select you from my reviews to get your own one shot just so I can keep the number of one shots I have to do under control:D**

***AASHNA'S POV***

I was waiting excitedly in line for the venue holding the R5 concert to open. My friend Callie and I had gotten tickets as soon as we found out that they were coming to Illinois, it wasn't my town, but it was close enough so mom let me go. We didn't get VIP's, unfortunatly they were sold out before we could get a chance, but R5 didn't have any concerts tommorrow, and if the venue owners allow it, we might get an autograph session afterwards. We got here before the VIP's were suppose to, so it was just me and Callie and a few other girls scattered about. The VIP's were in there now, but Mark came out and told us they were almost done, so we did as we were asked and lined up against the brick wall on the outside of the venue.

I subconsciencly looked down to my clothes again. My homemade "R5" crop top that had their names in their favorite colors and different paint splatters all over in their favorite colors as well, my yellow tank top underneath, my blue skirt made of tutu material, and my yellow leggins and my original white beat up converse, which I refuse to get rid of.

"Hey Aash! Look at this!" Callie said handing me the newest edition of Popstar magazine. I rolled my eyes but took it anyway. Why does she even read this? It's nothing but gossip and drama.

"Look at this headline! It says, 'What Ross Lynch Likes in A Girl'!" She said excitedly pointing the headline out to me. I scanned it with my eyes before reading what it said out loud.

"It says he likes confident girls. The kind that have a bounce in their step and aren't too girly. The kind who aren't afraid of jumping in the pool and getting their hair wet. He doesn't want a girl who's insecure or shy." I closed the magazine and handed it to her uncerimoniously.

"I'm sorry, Aash." She said patting my back. I just crossed my arms and shrugged saying,

"It's not a big deal, Cal. I mean, look at allt hese girls here. They all want Ross aswell. Crushing on him is just a teenage fantasy." I smiled as I quoted Wishing I Was 23. Callie gave me a sympathetic smile and continued reading her magazine. All of a sudden all the girls started screaming and cheering. I looked up to see R5 walking down the sidewalk we were all standing on. They were high-fiving and hugging everybody, and Ross was just about checking out every girl in the line, flirting as much as possible. Callie about had a heartattack and was screaming louder than all the other's trying to get their attention. I just turned my body more twoards the wall and ducked my head low, waving shyly at them as they passed. They smiled and waved back, and Rydel and Ratliff gave me a small side hug, probably sensing my shyness. I was on cloud nine honestly, too happy to cry or scream.

Then he walked by, Ross. Ross in all his perfectness. He was hugging and taking a pic with every girl he could, including Callie. When he got to me I just waved shyly again and he stood and stared for a split second, before waving back and moving on.

_"Great," _I thought bitterly. _"He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now." _

We were ushered into the concert hall and since it was general admission everyone was pushing and shoving their way up front. I think I would have been lost in the sea of desperate, attention getting girls if it wasn't for Callie clasped onto my hand and dragging me up front. Once I could finally breathe some fresh air that didn't smell like perfume, I gasped at our spots.

"Front row right infornt of Ross?! Calls how did you do it?!" I screamed in excitement. She just shrugged and brushed her shoulders. "I just get what I want is all!" I laughed at her reply and waited for the concert to start.

After some random upbeat music to get the crowd of girls going, the official R5 Family song, "We Are Family" by Sister Sledge started filtering through the speakers. Everyone went wild as the lights went crazy and we saw Ratliff sit at his drum set. Then Rydel behind the keys, Riker on the bass, Rocky on lead guitar and at last...

The frontman Ross walk out and they opened with Fallin For You. Girls were jumping and screaming and I was being thrown about like a rag doll. Everytime Ross would put his hands out over the audience all the girls would start crying at the oppurtunity to touch The Ross Lynch's hands. I tried to, but my hands would always get slapped away by someone else.

Two hours later the concert ended. I walked out of the venue, and sat on a bench, waiting for Callie to get out of the autograph session.

I sat with a weird feeling in my stomach and heart. I couldn't very well describe it, but it felt like my hopes slowly falling, and it was painful and an addrenaline rush at the same time. It made my imagination go wild with fantasies of Ross and I.

I guess what it was, were my stupid feelings that something- amazing, or wonderful was gonna happen tonight. And I guess I was just dissapointed that it didn't.

"Hey Aash I'm back!" I heard Callie say and turned around to find her jogging up to where I was on the bench, she handed me a picture.

"I got an autograph from Ross for you." She said with a smile and I took it and gave her a hug, thankful for such a sweet friend.

"Thanks Cal, your literally the sweetest, you know that?" She laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder saying, "Of course! But that's not all I got you..."

Before I could ask she ran back to the back doors of the venue and came back with a hooded figure in tow. He took the hood off and I wanted to faint- or throw up.

"R-ross?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and smiled.

"But how? Don't you have an autograph session to be at?" I asked and did a mental victory dance at how I haven't thrown up or made a total fool of myself yet.

"Well, your friend here was last in line so afterwards she wanted me to come meet her, 'Amazing and wonderful' best friend so I did!" He said with his usual happy tone. I looked over to Callie who was slowly inching away from us.

"I know I've said this already but, your the best you know that?" She just smiled and said, "Gosh, I never get tired of hearing that! I'll catch you guys inside!" She said then ran off before I could protest not to leave me to make a fool of myself.

I turned back to Ross, who motioned for us to sit on the bench I was sitting on earlier today so I did, and he did too. We were so close our sides were touching, and quite frankly, it was awesome.

"So uh, did you enjoy the concert?" He asked breaking the slightly awkward silence. I nodded.

"I really did. This is the first fun thing I've done all summer!" After I said that he looked slightly shocked.

"What do you mean? Swimming's fun! You've had to have gone swimming already right?" I shrank back in my seat and coughed a bit, that seemed to give him his answer.

"Why not?!" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't have a pool." I said plainly.

"But what about a public pool or a waterpark?" He asked, and I realized I couldn't not answer this time.

"I just don't want to be in a swim suit in front of a bunch of people that I don't know and have them judge me on my appearance.." I said, quickly and mumbling hoping that he wouldn't hear what I said.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me into a hug. When I hugged Ross back I heard him whisper in my ear,

"You have no right to be self- concious. You really are beautiful, and from the short time i've spent with you, I can tell you are inside and out. Aashna, will you go out with me?"

I was shocked to say the least, this is the first time anybody had ever asked me out so I just started saying the first coherent sentences that came to my mind.

"But the magazine interview- you said you wouldn't want a girl who's shy or insecure, and I'm all of that. I swear i'm not your type!" I said, then mentally stabbed myself in the heart thinking, "_Great, now you've changed his mind!_"

To my shock he just smiled and brushed some hair behind my ear saying, "I guess nobody ever really knows what they want, until they find it."

Then we leaned in, and kissed.


End file.
